goldeneyefandomcom-20200222-history
Nightclub
Nightclub is the fourth level in GoldenEye 007 for Wii and GoldenEye 007: Reloaded. Background Having dealt with Ourumov's facility at the Russian Dam and made his escape, Bond is sent to a nightclub in Barcelona to speak to a Russian gangster named Valentin Zukovsky who has contacts with the mysterious Janus syndicate. MI6 has found that Zukovsky was recently contacted by Ourumov regarding acquisition of an EMP-hardened helicopter to replace the one destroyed at the Dam, and needs to know just how much Zukovsky knows about his intentions. Objectives Primary * Locate Sergeant Garcia * Meet with Zukovsky * Escape the Nightclub Secondary * Obtain Zukovsky’s contact list (Agent) * Obtain the nightclub’s security footage (007 / 007 Classic) * Photograph evidence of Zukovsky’s arms deals (007 / 007 Classic) Weapons Wii *Walther P99 - Starting weapon *Torka T3 - Used by thugs throughout the level *Wolfe .44 - Three found, see Achievements / Trophies for exact locations *Sigmus 9 with iron sights - Used by thugs in first half of level *Sly 2020 - Used by thugs in hallway before kitchens and kitchens. *Kallos-TT9 with iron sights - Found in arms cache, used by thugs in remainder of level. *Ivana Spec-R with Reflex Sight - Four found in arms cache. *Ivana Spec-R with iron sights - Used by thugs starting in kitchens. *Ivana Spec-R with ACOG Scope - Found on left-hand balcony of final large lounge. Reloaded *Walther P99 - Starting weapon *Torka T3 - Used by thugs throughout the level *Wolfe .44 - Three found, see Achievements / Trophies for exact locations *Sigmus 9 with iron sights - Used by thugs in first half of level *Sly 2020 - Found behind bars to left and right of dance hall, used by thugs. Last appears in kitchens. *Kallos-TT9 with iron sights - Used by thugs starting in kitchens. *Ivana Spec-R + ACOG Scope - Two found in arms cache in kitchens. *Kallos-TT9 + Grenade Launcher with iron sights - One found in arms cache in kitchens. *Ivana Spec-R with iron sights - Used by thugs in kitchens and final large lounge. Walkthrough The level initially has no combat, starting out with Bond trying to use a face recognition app on his Smartphone to Locate Sergeant Garcia. Simply following the linear path will lead to the dancefloor, where certain NPCs can be scanned to discover if they are the Sergeant. There is no need to do this on the high starting platform, since she cannot spawn here, so the player should proceed down the stairs to the right. This triggers a brief sequence where Bond speaks to a waitress. Proceed down the stairs and through the dance floor; stopping on the dance floor for around 60 seconds will unlock the Achievement / Trophy Dance Commander in Reloaded, but is pointless in the Wii version. Sergeant Garcia is a unique female model in a pink dress with tied-back brown hair, and can spawn in three locations on the far side of the dance floor: #At the base of the blocked stairs to the right. #In the middle behind the DJ. #In the raised area to the left with the bar, near the handrail. Once she is located, use the Smartphone to confirm her identity and then when prompted talk to her. The objective will change to Meet with Zukovsky. Following Garcia to the bouncer at the top of the stairs will trigger a short scene of Bond being searched, followed by him being waved through. There is nothing to be done in the lounge area, so the player should proceed right and then enter the door to the left to trigger a cutscene in which Bond talks with Zukovsky. Zukovsky tells Bond that all he told the Janus group was that they should "go to the Arms Fair in Dubai," then is unceremoniously executed by the waitress. She tosses Bond's P99 on the ground, shouting that he killed Zukovsky, and the objective will change to Escape the Nightclub. A small group of Zukovsky's bodyguards will attack with Torka T3 pistols; these are not particularly worth picking up, as there are better weapons available. On Agent or above, once they are dealt with the player should re-enter Zukovsky's office. Here a Wolfe .44 can be found on the coffee table at the back of the office (1/3 for the Achivement / Trophy Bullet Dance), while shooting the painting of four Zukovsky faces will reveal a safe. Opening this safe and picking up the contents completes the Agent+ objective Obtain Zukovsky’s contact list. In Reloaded, leave in the direction of the stairs, stand at the top and look back at the door Bond initially came through to spot Janus Symbol #1 on the side of a sofa. Heading down the stairs another thug will attack with a Sigmus 9, which should be picked up. Exiting to the dance floor will cause numerous thugs to attack with Torka T3s and Sigmus 9s. In Reloaded, the bars to the far left and right of the dance floor can be vaulted over to find a pair of Sly 2020 shotguns; these should be used if the player is trying to get the Master at Arms Achievement / Trophy, as this is the only level the weapon appears in. Proceed out of the dance floor through either door; the door on the left will cause a shutter to drop, sealing off the way Bond came in and forcing the player to take the route to the right. This leads to a washroom area, and triggers a breaching sequence. This is relatively difficult in Reloaded as there are four thugs present on the other side of the door. More thugs will attack from the far door as the initial group are whittled down, armed with Sigmus 9s and Torka T3s as before. One of the toilet cubicles to the right contains another Wolfe .44 (2/3 for the Achivement / Trophy Bullet Dance). Exiting this room leads to a small hallway with a bar and thugs armed with Sigmus 9s and Sly 2020s. In Reloaded, the player should turn around after dealing with these enemies, as Janus Symbol #2 is located above the door. The door to the left in this room leads to a hallway, with the kitchens ahead and storerooms to the left. In Reloaded a glitch can be reliably triggered here by taking out thugs as they come through the kitchen door ahead; eventually the player will take two rounds of fire from under the map as a new group of thugs spawn in a room with no floor. This will have killed almost all the enemies who would have spawned in the kitchens. This does not work in the Wii version. Proceeding left will lead to a freezer containing weapon crates; an enemy here has a Kallos-TT9, while the crates themselves contain four Ivana Spec-Rs with Reflex Sights and three Kallos-TT9s (Wii) or two Ivana Spec-R + ACOG Scope and one Kallos-TT9 + Grenade Launcher (Reloaded). On 007 or 007 Classic mode, the player needs to take a photograph of one of these crates to Photograph evidence of Zukovsky’s arms deals. If not dealt with by glitching, enemies will pour into the kitchens through the far doors; the area is full of explosives, which should be used where possible. In Reloaded the player should head to the far left corner of the kitchens and turn around, which will reveal Janus Emblem #3 on the side of a pallet of boxes. Leaving the kitchens will lead to a small room with two enemies standing next to a fire extinguisher, which can be shot to kill both. This leads to a larger hallway; head right to the locked door and look on the wall to find a grating which can be removed (virtually impossible to see in the Wii version). Heading through this leads to a small lounge where the final Wolfe .44 can be found on the cabinet to the right (3/3 for the Achivement / Trophy Bullet Dance). Heading out into the large lounge beyond will lead to a very large gunfight, against enemies armed mostly with Kallos-TT9s and Ivana Spec-Rs. In Reloaded the player should be wary, as exiting through the door here will cause an enemy to spawn directly behind them. In the Wii version an Ivana Spec-R with ACOG Scope can be found directly in front of the door here. The sound effects will be dulled down heavily by the background music, making it hard to hear gunfire. Once the enemies are defeated, the player can leave except in 007 or 007 Classic or if going for all the Janus Emblems. If the latter, they should head up the far set of stairs onto the other balcony, where two more enemies will come out of the door. Going through this door leads to another grating; follow this to a flat area with a hole in the middle, but rather than dropping down, go past the hole to the far wall, turn around and look up to reveal Janus Emblem #4 inside a vent in the ceiling. Dropping down will put Bond in a server room with a Wi-Fi node on the wall; use the Smartphone on this to Obtain the nightclub’s security footage. Exiting the level is a matter of going back across the lounge and running down a long empty corridor; in the Wii version one of the police outside will sometimes shoot at Bond as he enters this hallway, but this cannot do damage and should be ignored. Janus Emblems Locations of the Janus Emblems in Reloaded are: #On the side of the sofa near the stairs down from the lounge outside Zukovsky's office. #On the wall above the door leading from the area with sinks and toilet cubicles; turn around after entering the next room. #On the side of a pallet of boxes on the left wall of the largest room in the kitchens. #Through vent on far side of large final room, do not drop down into room with 007 objective and instead move past it and look up to find the Emblem in another vent above. File:Nightclub-Janus1.jpg|Janus Emblem 1 File:Nightclub-Janus2.jpg|Janus Emblem 2 File:Nightclub-Janus3.jpg|Janus Emblem 3 File:Nightclub-Janus4.jpg|Janus Emblem 4 Body armour Body armour locations in 007 Classic mode are as follows: * On a couch near the stairs after Zukovsky is shot. (Reloaded ''only) * Behind the bar on the left side of the dance floor (as seen after entering) * One of the right-hand-side stalls in the room where the breach takes place. * On a shelf in the left corner of the kitchen supply room just before the freezer room (with arms cache) Trophies / Achievements *Barcelona Dossier - Complete the level with all objectives on 007 or 007 Classic. *Dance Commander - Stand still on the dance floor (where the crosshair moves) for ~60 seconds. *Master at Arms - Sly 2020 and Wolfe .44 must be used on this level as they never appear again. *Bullet Dance - Kill at least 40 enemies with the Wolfe .44. There are three Wolfe .44s in the level with 18 rounds each, giving a total of 54 shots. These are found: **On the low table at the back of Zukovsky's room behind his desk **In a toilet cubicle on the right of the circular washroom **On a cabinet in the room with the television accessed via the vent before the final room where the music and sound effects are altered File:Wolfe1.jpg|Wolfe .44 #1 File:Wolfe2.jpg|Wolfe .44 #2 File:Wolfe3.jpg|Wolfe .44 #3 Changes, trivia and glitches *The level is much darker in the Wii version, has fewer NPCs, a far greater number of identical NPCs, and most of the figures in the dance hall are two dimensional sprites rather than character models. *The telephone call telling Bond to use the face recognition app has severely distorted audio in the Wii version, and has been re-recorded in ''Reloaded. This is because the original call (and all other press-to-answer phone calls) used a Wiimote gimmick, having the player answer by lifting the Wiimote to their ear which would play the call through the integral speaker. *The guards indicating impassable hallways do not speak in the Wii version. *After finding Sergeant Garcia, in the Wii version an icon and her name will appear above her head. This does not happen in Reloaded. *Bond's final line to Garcia, " I owe you one," has no subtitles in Reloaded. *The button Zukovsky mentions under his table does not exist in the Wii version. *Two Sly 2020s are added to the dance hall in Reloaded, behind the two bars. *In Reloaded, remaining in the hallway before the kitchens and killing the second group of guards who come through the double doors will spawn the third group two rooms ahead in a room that does not yet have a floor. This will result in two volleys of fire coming through the floor before the enemies either drop out of range or hit the floor of the level and die, and only having to fight a handful of guards in the kitchens. *In the Wii version the walk-in freezer containing the weapon crates has sides of meat hanging from the ceiling. These are not present in Reloaded. *The vent leading to the upper level of the dining hall is in complete darkness in the Wii version and is virtually impossible to see. *Exiting the upper door to the dining hall in Reloaded will spawn guards on the balcony directly in front of Bond and one in the hallway he just came from. This does not happen in the Wii version. *It is not clear in either version why the audio is altered in the dining hall. Since it is still present in Reloaded, it can be assumed to be deliberate. *In the Wii version, police will come out of the cars at the end of the level. The police cars, police helicopters and police officers are all flagged as enemies on the minimap. *Bond's motorbike is yellow in the Wii version, black in Reloaded. *The song playing in the nightclub during the first half of this level is the DJ Hero 2 mix of "I Remember" by Kaskade and deadmau5. *The downtempo/bluesy song towards the end is "The Man I Love (Ecko remix)" by Dual Sessions. Category:Goldeneye 2010 Category:Levels (2010)